The invention relates to horological instruments and more particularly to a new and improved balance wheel and method of poising same.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,745,287 and 2,554,033 which are directed to conventional methods for poising balance wheels. These patents appear to be merely of general interest and do not pertain to unsymmetrically shaped balance wheels having a coil mounted thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,530 to W. Tilse shows a typical balance wheel used in electrical or electronic watches while U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,474,676 and 3,020,682 disclose machines used for poising balance wheels. The foregoing patents are cited as representative of the prior art and are not intended to be all inclusive since other prior art may exist.